Bad Company
by wlu.girl
Summary: After Dean's death Sam consults his closest friends for help. When Dean is raised from hell some questions are raised with him... Not the best at summaries... Sam/OFC-1/Dean, Sam/OFC-2/Castiel. LOTS OF DRAMA! :
1. Prologue: Look at You

Bad Company

I do not own the characters from Supernatural, or anything to do with Supernatural. The original characters are my own creation.

**Prologue – Look at You**

Two months had passed since Sam had witnessed his brother being torn to shreds by the invisible force of the hell hounds. At first it was tough… no more insults, pranks, no more Dean. He was constantly bombarded with the image of unseen claws tearing deep into his brother chest. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening there was no way out of the deal he had made with the crossroad demon one year ago.

"Sam?" A female voice called from the bathroom of the run down motel. Sam escaped his thoughts. "_Sam_?" The girl walked in front of Sam and crouched down, "You ok?" She asked.

Sam stared down at the fair skinned girl. He never thought he'd spend his time alone with her seeing on how she was in love with Dean until the day he died and was probably still very much in love. He watched as she pushed her deep brown hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Sam whispered, almost inaudible.

"About Dean?" She asked.

"Elle…" He sucked in and heavily exhaled. "…you know he is all I think about. It's only been two months. I guess it's still –"

"A tender subject." She finished. "Sammy, I miss him too…" She placed her hands on his knees and trailed off in her sentence. Elle wasn't there when Dean died. He had told her to stay at a house far out of the way of Lilith and demons. Her lover of such a short while did not want her to see his death. Elle could still picture how horrible and terrifying it was though from the way Sam gets lost in the memory of that fateful day. A tear rolled down the side of her face.

Sam slid down off the bed and joined Elle on the floor. "…Elle?" She lifted her face up to meet his powerful gaze. They pushed towards each other and their lips met. Elle and Sam battled for dominance within the kiss. Suddenly Elle pulled away, "Sam, I can't do this," She hung her head, "I'm sorry…" She choked trying to find words to make this whole situation less awkward.

A bang came at the door. "Open up! I err, well WE forgot to take the spare key!" A deep masculine voice shouted from the other side of the pale green, paint chipped door. "It's Charlotte and Spencer by the way," the feminine voice cooed, "do we have to do a secret knock? 'Cause I really don't know one." She laughed.

Sam gave a crooked smile and got off the floor. He walked over to the door and opened it seeing two very drunk people leaning against each other. "So Char, how much did you drink tonight?"

"This many!" The giggling woman held up six fingers, "Or maybe it was seven…or five…" Sam took her hand and led her to the bed so she could fall asleep.

"Sam_? Have_ _I told you lately that I love you_?" She sang and planted a kiss on his cheek. He sighed and pulled the covers over her. "Just get some sleep there Rod Stewart."

Charlotte smiled and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Spencer sat on the end of the bed and grinned at Elle who was still situated on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Thinking." She snapped quickly. Elle had never been fond of her friend Charlotte's on and off again boyfriend Spencer. Plenty of time she had found him with multiple women, and plenty of time she saw Charlotte take him back in.

"Sam, can we talk?" Elle asked as she got up and dusted off her jeans.

Sam who was still sitting beside Charlotte on the bed nodded and followed Elle outside.

"I think you should be with Charlotte."

"But…you know my feelings for you…" He stated quietly.

"And I also know your feelings for Charlotte. C'mon, I've seen the way you blush when she places those kisses on your cheek." She laughed.

Sam stood in silence. She was right, plenty of times He had thought about Charlotte, but he still thought about Elle a lot. "What about Spencer?"

"Forget that loser. Charlotte likes you; Spencer and her have been over since Dean's death two months ago." Elle looked deep into Sam's brown eyes. He looked back into her deep blue eyes.

"Okay." He hung his head and walked back into the musty smelling hotel room. He pulled back the sheets beside Charlotte and laid next to her.

She stirred in her sleep and turned to face Sam, she closed the distance between them by throwing her leg over his and resting her head on his chest. He took in a deep breath through his nose and caught the strong smell of papaya from her shampoo. Sam soon was fast asleep with Charlotte in his arms.

Elle remained outside for a little while longer thinking about what she just suggested to Sam. She looked up at the night sky and felt tears prickling behind her eyes. "I still love you Dean…."

**A/N : Okay so this is my first Fan Fiction and I'm not sure how I am doing so reviews/constructive criticism would be awesome :) So if you are wondering YES there will be some lovely little love triangles going on through out the story and Castiel will be entering soon. **

**P.S: I also realize this is very short and I plan to make the following chapters much, much longer :) **

**New update soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Heat of the Moment

Chapter One: Heat of the Moment

"_I never meant to be so bad to you,_

_One thing I said I'd never do._

_A look from you and I would fall from grace,_

_And that would wipe the smile right from my face."_

The sound of Asia's "Heat of the Moment" came blaring from the clock radio between the two double beds. Elle was already awake and walking around the dusty room. She smiled to herself thinking of the time they were dealing with the Trickster. The day Sam and her were stuck in a forever slew of Tuesdays.

Elle remembered seeing Dean die more than 100 ways and it never affected her. _Probably because it was never permanent… _She thought to herself. Now it was, he was somewhere in Hell, being tortured more than likely. The thought raised goosebumps on her arms.

"Good morning!" A surprisingly cheerful Charlotte greeted.

"Oh! Hey, how are you feeling?" Elle chuckled to herself, remembering how drunk Charlotte was.

"Um, okay I guess. I woke up cuddling with Sam this morning. Care to explain?" Charlotte looked back at Sam who was still sleeping on the bed. It didn't seem that his sleep was disturbed at all when Charlotte got up.

"I don't know…" She trailed off, "Maybe he likes you?" She suggested.

"Puh-lease!" Charlotte scoffed. "I highly doubt that. No offence to you and Dean, but he has had an eye on you."

"Really…" She mumbled.

"Really. Especially the one time we went to the lake. Remember? The little kid who was drowning the family members of the men who killed him? You jumped in that lake to save that kid and when you got out Sam's eyes were all over you!" She laughed.

Elle replied quickly, "Well. That's not going to happen."

Her friend looked at her confused. "You should go for him." Elle finished.

"You sure?"

"Mhm." Elle walked off into the small kitchen and started to boil water in the steel kettle.

"Well, I am going to go have a shower I guess. I'll be quick so we can hit the road." Charlotte was already discarding clothing before she got into the bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror and sighed. Charlotte was always jealous of the attention Elle received when they went out to the bars, or just in public for that matter. She pulled her long auburn hair out from the clip holding it messily in place. Charlotte turned around and turned the water on then continued stripping down to her under-garments.

There was a knock at the door and in all his cuteness Sam poked his head in with his hands covering his eyes. "Char; could you pass me my T-shirt? It's hanging on the towel rack."

"Sammy, I'm not naked. You can look." She chuckled, getting his shirt for him.

He removed his hand from his eyes and he stare moved about her body and finally settling on her face. "Um. Can we talk about something really quickly…be-before Spencer wakes up?"

Charlotte nodded and opened the door more for him to come in, she then shut it once he was inside.

"About the whole cuddling thing…" He started. "I—" Charlotte quickly cut him off with a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

They stood there together in front of the shower for a few minutes kissing, smiling, and then kissing again. Sam lightly bit Charlotte's lower lip wanting entrance to her mouth. She agreed and opened her mouth slightly.

"Do you have feelings for Elle?" Charlotte asked suddenly as she pulled away for air.

"I did when she was with Dean, not anymore though, you?" He joked.

"Oh, you got me. I love her so much, I am actually picturing her right now instead of you." She humoured him.

Sam smiled and moved in to kiss her again. It wasn't long before he had her sitting on the bathroom counter with her legs wrapped around his waist. Tongues we're still fighting for dominance, teeth scraping against each others, his hands getting lost in her hair.

"Sam. We. Should. Slow. Down." Charlotte stated between the long, heavy kisses she was receiving from Sam. He complied and pulled away from her feeling the body heat they were sharing quickly disappear.

"I need to have a shower now. I'm glad we had this talk." She smiled.

"But we didn't really…" He looked at her confused and then got the picture, "Oh." He laughed as he left the bathroom with his shirt.

Charlotte shook her head and finally stripped down completely and got in the shower.

"AW YOU LET ME SLEEP THROUGH ASIA!!" Charlotte heard Spencer shout from the other room. "Where is Char-baby?" He asked.

"She's not you baby, and she's in the shower so leave her alone." Elle stated quickly as she threw a plate of toast and eggs in front of him. "Eat. We have a long way to go today."

"You okay?" Sam asked concerned.

"Fine…how was your talk with Charlotte in the bathroom?"

Sam felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "G-good. We felt we really needed to, um, clear some things up." He lied. Elle could tell what happened but they had to keep things secret around Spencer.

"What'd ya clear up?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"…Politics…" Sam said slowly, and also in a questioning tone.

"Oh yeah? Charlotte and I once had to clear up where we stood in politics. Ended with me sleeping outside." Spencer shook his head. "What a bitch."

"Easy there." Sam shot a glare at him.

"Why? You like her or something? 'Cause trust me, been there, almost done that – but then she remembered she had "morals" and left me there by my lonesome." Spencer continued stuffing his face as he ditched all the dirt he had on his previous girlfriend.

"I didn't sleep with you because I didn't want to sleep with a million other girls." Charlotte's voice came from behind Spencer. "Ya know…because you cheated on me ALL the time." She finished before stealing the toast off Spencer's plate.

"I licked that by the way." Spencer laughed as Charlotte dropped the toast back onto the plate with disgust. "Thanks for warning me." She patted his back then went to pour some coffee.

Elle looked at Charlotte, who was glowing, and smiled at her. She had feelings for Sam, she couldn't deny that…but he was really better off with Charlotte.

**

Sam drove the Impala while Charlotte sat upset with him. Elle sacrificed her happiness by agreeing to sit beside Spencer for the trip they were making to Pontiac, Illinois.

"Hey Charlotte, when we get to Pontiac we should find a motel." Spencer suggested rubbing her shoulders awkwardly.

"How 'bout you find a motel…and I will go with Sam and Elle." She pushed his hands off of her.

"You're looking so good though baby." He pouted.

"You're starting to look like a dead man Spencer." Elle threatened. "Leave her alone. Or you will see my wrath."

Spencer sunk back into his seat and remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Elle looked over to the front seat to see Sam holding the steering wheel in one hand and Charlotte hand in his other. Around the time Spencer had fallen asleep Sam would sometimes pull her hand up to his mouth to kiss it which always elicited a small chuckle and wide grin from Charlotte.

She couldn't remember the cute times she shared with Dean. But yet again, Dean never did cute. His idea of a date was cleaning his guns and eating a hamburger or two. Sam was defiantly the romantic of the family, which was odd to her because she knew of Sam's extra-curricular activities with demons.

Elle felt herself becoming tired as she stared out the car window into the forests that surrounded them.

"You're tired Sammy…pull over." Charlotte leaned over and kissed him.

"A little demanding don't you think?" Sam laughed as he pulled Dean's baby over to the side of the road. He grinned as he shuffled over in the front seat to connect with Charlotte again.

"This is kind of … exciting." She smiled leaning up to kiss him once again. Sam just smiled back then returned the kiss. Just as they were this morning the two were tangled in each other and furiously kissing one another's soft and waiting lips. Sam didn't want to move as fast as he sometimes did with other women but he couldn't help himself from running his hand under her blouse. Charlotte's hands fell from his shoulders to his biceps, he was very well built, her small hands couldn't wrap around his muscles even if she tried.

Spencer and Elle stirred in the back which caused alarm amoung the two lovers in the front of the Impala. Sam pushed himself off of her and started up the car again, he looked down at Charlotte who remained lying there, pouting from the sudden loss of contact she was experiencing with the Winchester brother.

Sam dug a tape out of Dean's old cassette box and popped one in the tape player.

"_It was the heat of the moment…"_

The two both laughed at the irony of the song and continued with there long drive to Illinois.

**A/N: I figured I give another chapter because I feel the first one was pretty crappy and very, very short. (Not that this one is much longer…) I am trying to fast forward as quickly as possibly so I can get Dean back in this story. As well as Castiel!**


End file.
